


All of You

by Stakebait



Series: Strange Bedfellows: Being the Unlikely Adventures of a Vampire and a Slayer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stakebait/pseuds/Stakebait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets a soul for love of Buffy. Complications ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by Keren, but it won't let me say so because she doesn't have an AO3 account. (I do have her permission to post.) Script format. Takes place after Crush. Challenge response.

Part I

Sunnydale graveyard: Buffy is fighting 2 vampires, as Spike is lounging  
against a tree smoking.

Buffy: (While pummeling a Vamp) Angels good, Angel has a soul.  
All you have is a chip in your head!

Spike: Youre fooling yourself, luv. Its not like the Dark  
Knight went out hunting for the bloody thing. He spent a very happy couple  
of centuries as a ravenous monster till he pissed off the wrong bloke  
and wound up with his head stuffed full of conscience like a roly-poly  
full of jelly. Not so different from my life story, is it, pet, when you  
put it like that. (Trips a vamp attempting to flee.)

Buffy: Thats not the point! I dont care how he got it, he  
has a soul now and you dont! (stakes the vamp Spike has just tripped.)  


Spike: Look Buffy, I dont care what the Council of Wankers says.  
Angel IS Angelus. One person. With a bad case of split personality and  
a worse haircut, I grant you. What he became is the ruddy tooth fairy,  
wandering about giving things to strangers. Hes still a Vampire,  
Slayer. He used to kill them, now he helps them, but its all the  
same thing, hes culling the herd, looking for that hidden strength  
to shine out. We cant help it. And youre the strongest Ive  
ever seen. (Nods appreciatively as a roundhouse kick sends the last Vamp  
spinning to the ground.)

Buffy: (as she stakes the final Vamp.) Strong enough to kill you Spike!

  
Spike: (Walks towards her) Oh thats quite a trick, that is, staking  
a vamp what cant hit back. Even Xander could do that much! Its  
not you slayer superpowers I mean; though Im not saying theyre  
not delicious. Youre a fighter. Whatever threatens your world, you  
throw your whole self against it; you fight it with all your strength.  
Its a beautiful thing to watch, luv, even if once in awhile youre  
too busy charging the red cloak you need yours truly to point out the  
bloke with the sword.

Buffy: Oh right, cause of the two of us YOURE the expert  
on sharp pointy things. Just what big heap of obviousness am I supposed  
to be missing now?

Spike: (Starts to say something, stops himself, and adds in a much lighter  
tone) Simple. Im the man for you, pet. Im your perfect mate.  


Buffy: AAARGH! And for just a minute there, I could have sworn you were  
talking sense. I need my head examined.

She punches him. He doesnt try to block, but catches her hand before  
she can pull back and very slowly and deliberately kisses it, keeping  
eye contact. Buffy pulls her hand back, disgusted, and turns to go.

Buffy: Say goodbye Spike.

Spike: Goodbye Spike.

*************************************************************

Buffy is in her room, reading a book on the bed. Dawn leans against the  
doorjamb.

Dawn: Spike says it doesnt matter what you are to begin with, its  
what you are now that counts.

Buffy: Spike said that? When? Didnt I tell you not to talk to him?  


Dawn: Yeah and I told you to get stuffed. You may be the slayer but youre  
not my mom, and Ill talk to whomever I want to. Look, do you want  
to hear this or not?

Buffy: Will it make you go away quicker?

Dawn: It was that time I was visiting him, when you so rudely interrupted.  
I thought it was just my room you barged into without knocking, but I  
guess you generally have no manners, huh?

Buffy: You should talk. Fine, what is it?

Dawn: Look, I know you dont like me talking to Spike, but youre  
so busy doing slayer stuff or pretending to be the All-American college  
girl, and hes the only other one who understands what its  
like to be a freak.

Buffy: Stop that! Youre moms daughter, youre my annoying  
little brat of a sister, and thats final. Understand?

Dawn: All right, all right. When youre a Summers youre a  
Summers all the way, from your first wooden stake to your last dyin  
day. I get it. But I cant pretend thats all I am. Im  
still figuring it out, and talking to him helps.

Buffy: What  Dawn! He hasnt even figured himself out. Hes  
still fooling himself that hes the scourge of Sunnydale.

Dawn: I think thats because he has nothing else to be. I know how  
that one feels.

Buffy starts to protest.

Dawn: Yeah yeah, you and mom are here for me. But who does Spike have?  


Buffy starts to answer, nothing comes out. She sits and stares into space  
for a moment, and Dawn smiles.

*************************************************************

UC Sunnydale  nighttime. Spike steps out from behind a tree on  
campus.

Spike: Alright Red? Tara?

Willow: Spike! You scared me!

Spike: (He polishes his nails on his shirt) Glad to see I havent  
lost my touch entirely.

Willow: What are you doing here?

Spike: (Looks mock hurt) A guys gotta keep in practice, you know.  


They watch him steadily.

Spike: (Defensively) Theres no harm in just looking.

They still dont say anything.

Spike: (Deflated) Alright. I need your help.

Willow: Whats going on? Ill go call Buffy and the scoobies.  


Spike: No. No Buffy. No scoobies. Just you.

Willow (excited): Why? Is something wrong? Are they hurt? Do we have  
to rescue them?

Spike: Relax Lassie, Timmys not in the bloody well. It has nothing  
to do with them. Its personal.

Willow: Personal? Are you sick or... or... something?

Spike: Something, yes.

Tara: Vampires dont get sick.

Willow: Well, he could have...he could have drunk from a mad cow.

Spike: And thank you for that lovely image.

Tara: I wont do a love spell for you.

Willow (groans): Havent we been through this already?

Spike (to Tara): You know, you remind me of Dru sometimes.

Tara: Its wrong. And I dont think it would work anyway. Shes  
too strong.

Spike: Dont I know it. No, its nothing like that. Well, not  
exactly.

Willow: What then? Youre not going to kidnap me again are you?  


Spike: Relax. Im not asking you to do anything to her. Do you still  
have the curse Red? The one you used on that square-jawed siss... on Angel?  


Willow (Gives him an astonished look): Wow!...Wow!...Are you serious?  
I mean even if I could...Wow. What? Why? Wha...Wow!

Spike: Is that a yes?

Willow: I mean...I might be able to reconstruct it...and wed need  
another Orb of Thessula but...

Spike: Right! So where do we get one of these orbs of this or that?

Tara: Th-Thessula.

Willow (serious): Spike, you know this was some major not-fun for Angel.  
Are you sure you wanna do this? Do you really think it will make a difference  
to Buffy?

Spike: I dont know luv, but I have to try.

*************************************************************

The next day. Willow and Tara are walking to the magic shop.

Tara: Are you sure we should do this without asking Buffy?

Willow: Its not really Buffys choice  is it? I mean,  
this will only make Spike extra-safe, right?

Tara: I guess so.

Willow: Look, I talked to Buffy  she was all wigged out about this  
fixation of his and what if it makes him dangerous. I say if hes  
volunteering...fish of the day  you know? Besides, the last thing  
Buffy wants to hear now is anything about Spike.

*************************************************************

Magic Shop. Customers milling about. Anya is behind the counter.

Anya (beaming): Can I help you? (Smile fades) Oh, its you. Ill  
get Giles.

Willow: No no no  Anya wait! Its you we need to talk to!  
Do you have a minute?

Anya: Is this about Xander?

Willow: No its just  private.

They come behind the counter.

Tara: We need to order an Orb of Thessula.

Anya (Loudly): no problem, why all the secrecy?

Willow: Shhh!

Anya (whispering): Why all the secrecy?

Willow and Tara look at each other searchingly.

Tara: Can you keep a secret?

Willow: Even from Xander and Giles?

Anya: Of course I can! Like the time Xander and I were having sex in  
the storeroom...

Willow: OK  point taken!

Anya: So...?

Willow: Were gonna try and give Spike his soul back.

Anya: Why? He has the chip.

Tara: I dont know  youd have to ask him.

Willow: No, dont. But he did ask us to.

Anya: So why cant I tell Xander?

Willow: Well...

Anya: Is this because Spikes in love with Buffy?

Tara: Um...

Willow (pleadingly): You know how Xander feels about Spike, and Im  
not even sure I can do it again. The less people that know the better.  


Anya: OK  I can get you one in two days. You are going to pay for  
this  right?

*************************************************************

That night outside Spikes crypt Willow knocks on Spikes door.  


Spike (puts down stakes he was whittling and hides them under the table):  
Yeah?

Willow: Its Willow. Can I come in?

Spike (opens door): Youre the only one whos ever asked. (He  
motions her in.)

Willow: Nice...mood lighting.

Spike smirks as Willow takes some time looking at her surroundings.

Spike: So, just a social call then? Should I get out the biscuits?

Willow: No  I mean, do you have any? I mean, never mind that. We  
can try the spell in two days.

Spike (goes into drawer on coffee table): Great! Do you want to do it  
here then? ( He hands Willow a packet of biscuits)

Willow (looks at them quizzically): Here is fine. Itll be me, Tara  
and Anya. Well knock.

Spike (in serious, heart-felt tone): Thanks Red.

*************************************************************

Buffy comes home from school and sees two packages on her porch. There  
is a card with Buffy written on top. She brings them into  
the house.

Dawn: Whats that? Is it for me?

Buffy: No! I dont know who its from.

Dawn: Maybe Riley didnt forget your birthday. Mail in the jungle  
must suck.

Buffy: Maybe.... (She opens the top package with Dawn peering over her  
shoulder.)

Inside is a bunch of painstakingly crafted stakes wrapped in a red ribbon  
with a note that says sorry. Buffy has a confused look on  
her face as she opens the second box. It contains all the pictures and  
clothing Spike has stolen from her in the past weeks. With a combination  
of disappointment, horror and surprise on her face, she takes both boxes  
upstairs without saying a word.

*************************************************************

Two nights later in Spikes crypt, Willow is at the center of a  
drawn circle with papers and the orb. Anya is waving incense about and  
Tara is watching. Spike is pacing nervously.

Willow: OK  this page is what I remember from last time, and this  
one is all the stuff I found in Giles books. Im going to combine  
the two and...heres hopin!

Spike: Can we just get on with it then?

Willow throws down some runes and begins to chant. As she continues,  
the orb begins to glow and eventually disappears. Spikes eyes glow  
and he falls to the floor.

Willow: Oh my god! Are you OK? Did it work? I knew I didnt pronounce  
that last word right! Is he alive  or... un-alive?

Spike (looks up): Who am I?

Tara (goes over to him): I-I think youll start to remember any  
minute now.

Spike looks around for a minute or two, and then his eyes widen and tears  
begin to fall.

Spike (dead tone): It hurts.

Tara (goes to sit next to him): I know.

Anya: Are we done here? I do have to meet Xander, you know.

Willow gives her an annoyed look.

Spike: You can go.

Willow: Are you going to be OK?

Spike: I dont know.

*************************************************************

Meanwhile, at the Magic Box, Buffy, Xander and Giles are sitting around  
the table with a bunch of open books.

Giles: Where are Willow and Tara?

Buffy: I think they need some alone time. I didnt want to push  
it  Wills finally starting to get over her headaches. (Looks  
at Xander) Wheres Anya?

Xander: She said she had to go out and buy some things. Im supposed  
to meet her later.

Giles: I found some interesting things about our Byzantine knights.

Xander (takes book and looks at it) Oh yes! Very interesting! We could  
make a movie of the week out of this!

Buffy and Giles give him a look.

Xander: Sorry  just tryin to keep it light here!

Giles hands him a very heavy book, causing Xanders arm to drop  
to the table.

*************************************************************

The next day, Dawn goes to Spikes crypt. She goes inside without  
knocking.

Dawn: Spike? Spike? Are you here? Did you wanna hang out? I brought Boggle!  
(After a few minutes she shrugs and leaves.)

In the basement of the crypt, Spike is sitting on the floor staring blankly  
at the wall.

*************************************************************

That evening in the Summers home, Buffy and Dawn are watching TV  
in the living room.

Dawn: Have you seen Spike around?

Buffy: No  why?

Dawn (defensively): No reason! Well...I went by his crypt a couple of  
times and he wasnt there so...

Buffy: I thought I told you NOT to go there anymore!

Dawn: Yes. So have you seen him?

Buffy: Maybe he got a clue and left.

Dawn: Why would he do that?

Buffy: Because I told him to.

Dawn: Nice move Buffy! Now who are you gonna get to baby-sit when Glory  
comes around?

Buffy: Ive got it under control. I dont need Spike to do  
my job!

Dawn: Whatever. Are you gonna finish your ice cream?

*************************************************************

Buffy and Willow are walking to class at UC Sunnydale.

Willow: So, hows the Spike situation going?

Buffy: Non-existent. Maybe I finally got through to him; he paid his  
butcher bill and left.

Willow: Oh  maybe. So its cool then?

Buffy: Yeah, fine, totally over it. (Smiles in a somewhat unconvincing  
manner.)

*************************************************************

After school, Willow goes to Spikes place. She knocks and gets  
no answer. Knocks again, and after hearing nothing she opens the door  
and peeks in.

Willow: Spike? Spike? OK! (Gets louder) Its time for serious Willow  
now! I know youre here  come out! Spike?

Spike: Down here Red. Mind the ladder  I think the Slayer took  
out a rung.

Willow (climbing down): What are you doing?

Spike: Sitting.

Willow: I can see that? Wheres with the wooing?

Spike: Shes right, you know.

Willow: Who?

Spike: Who do you think?

Willow: Oh. About what?

Spike: The whole loathing revulsion thing. Shes got a point.

Willow: But youve changed right? Youve got a soul and everything!  
I was there.

Spike: Thats the problem.

Willow: Oh.

Spike: That doesnt mean Im not grateful. Its not your  
fault.

Willow: Well you just cant sit here for the next fifty years!

Spike (very indignant): Im not bloody Angel!

Willow: Well, what are you going to do then?

Total silence.

Willow: Youve got to do something! Get up, get a pint of blood,  
go on patrol. It always cheers you up to hit someone...I mean things,  
right?

Spike: Not anymore. But youre right, Ill think of something.

*************************************************************

That night Buffy is in the graveyard fighting her nightly supply of vamps.  


Buffy (as she punches the final vamp in the face): So, did you catch  
todays Oprah? (Throws him down) They did a whole show on the unloved.  
(Blocks his kick) Think you qualify? (Sweeps his legs out from under him)  
You also seem to fall under the category of the unwashed (punch) unwanted  
(punch) and uncoordinated (stake). Hmm. (Shrugs) Guess youll be  
missing the where are they now episode. (She walks off)

Spike comes out from behind the tree where he has been watching all of  
this. He is, oddly enough, not smoking. He stands there for a few minutes  
and then walks away.

*************************************************************

Buffy returns home that evening.

Buffy: Hi mom!

Joyce: Hi honey! Something came for you  its in your room!  


Buffy runs upstairs. Her room is filled with all kinds of flowers. She  
looks around astonished and sits down on the bed.

Buffy: Huh?

End Part I

All of You

Part II

Buffy wakes up to a room full of wilting flowers. She goes downstairs  
in her pajamas and goes outside to get the paper. She starts to take out  
the comics section and sees a giant stack of heart-shaped chocolate boxes  
piled on the porch. She rips off the paper attached to the top and reads:  


Brave huntress, oh, my untouched Artemis,

Resplendent in the deep nights darkness

  
Your hair is bright as gold, your skin is luminous

Your form is lithe and quick, your kills are numerous.

Though thy swift arrow pierce me, I exult

To kiss the earth you tread; such raging tumult

In my breast, each baleful glance you dart

You need no stake to pierce me to the heart

Buffy makes a face and laughs, repeats your kills are numerous!  
goes into the kitchen where Joyce and Dawn are.

Buffy: Oh my god. You guys have to read this.

They read the poem.

Dawn: What does this even mean? This is beyond pathetic.

Joyce: I dont know dear, it certainly shows a lot of feeling.

Both Buffy and Dawn stick their tongues out. Buffy goes to throw the  
chocolate out.

Joyce: But its such a sweet gesture.

Dawn: Never mind that  its chocolate! If you dont want  
it  give it here!

Buffy: Well, I guess Ill take a box to Giles and test it  
on Anya.

*************************************************************

The Magic Box.

Buffy opening door): Hi guys!

Everyone: Hey Buff!

Buffy: So whats new on the slaying front?

Giles: Theres been odd reports of unsavory characters stealing  
shoes and delivering them to the Sunnydale Hotel. It could be Glorys  
hideout. I think you should surreptitiously check it out, do some reconnaissance  
this evening.

Buffy (taking off jacket and putting down chocolates): OK.

Xander: Been hitting the post V-Day sales?

Buffy: I think its my latest Spike-o-gram. Psycho much? Dig in  
guys.

Giles: Spike-o-gram?

Buffy: Skip it. Ill go on sneaky Glory patrol tonight. Anything  
else?

*************************************************************

Later that day at Spikes crypt. Dawn knocks and enters without  
waiting for an answer. Spike is sitting amidst a pile of crumpled papers,  
writing.

Dawn: What are you doing?

William: What rhymes with ochre?

Dawn: Smoker (rolls eyes) Why? Wait! Please tell me you didnt write  
that poem to Buffy!

William: Did she like it?

Dawn; Like is a word. Um, I dont think Buffy is the poetry type  
 shes more an action kind of girl  you know? (Pauses  
as Spike looks crestfallen) So  you got anymore cool stories?

William: A story, a story OK.... Once upon a time there was a beautiful  
princess and her name was Dawn. She lived in a castle in....

Dawn: Whats wrong with you? Youre no fun anymore!

William: Nothing. You wouldnt understand.

Dawn: Oh, Dawns too young! Dawns too innocent! I thought  
you were different, but I guess not! (She stomps out.)

*************************************************************

Later that evening at the Summers home the doorbell rings. Joyce goes  
to the door and opens it. Spike is standing there in a sweater and tie  
with his hair slicked down.

William: Good evening Mrs. Summers. I know I cant come in, but  
I was wondering if you would give this to your charming eldest? (He hands  
her a small, poorly wrapped package.)

Joyce is flustered and silent.

William: I didnt mean to impose. Im sorry to have troubled  
you. (He starts to walk away.)

Joyce: No, wait! Was it you who sent Buffy that poem?

William: Yes, it was me, Mrs. Summers. Did she like it?

Joyce: Call me Joyce. Come on in Spike.

William: Call me William.

*************************************************************

Buffy comes home to find Joyce and Spike having tea in the kitchen and  
chatting.

William: Well I think the important thing is to really see the beauty  
of the world around us and capture that ephemeral sense of... (He stands  
up as Buffy storms into the room.)

Buffy: Mom! What is he doing here?

Joyce: Oh, William and I were just having a nice chat. He brought you  
this. (she hands Buffy the package.)

Buffy: William?!?! When did you two get on first name basis?

William: Its nothing, really. I should be going now anyway. Thank  
you so much for the tea Joyce, and a very enjoyable evening. (He nods  
courteously first to Joyce, and then to Buffy.) Goodnight. (He exits the  
back door.)

Buffy (stands open-mouthed for a minute): What was that? What happened  
to taking a firm line? Did you invite him in again?

Joyce: Buffy, I think youre being too hard on him. Im not  
saying you should go out with him, I just cant believe hes  
dangerous.

Buffy: Mom! Where were you for the whole twisted killer discussion?!?!  


Joyce: I know honey, but he does seem to have turned over a new leaf.  


Buffy: AAAUGH! Look Mom  I cant talk about this right now.  
I have to go track Glory down.

Joyce: Glorys on the loose and youre leaving us here, alone?  


Buffy: Mom, if I dont take care of her were never going to  
be safe.

Joyce: And what do I do if she shows up here while youre off hunting  
for her? Maybe you should take us to Sp-Williams like last time.  


Buffy: How bout not?

Joyce: Have you got a better idea?

*************************************************************

A little while later at Spikes crypt once again, Buffy barges in,  
picks him up and puts him up against the wall. He offers no resistance  
whatsoever. She goes to punch him.

William (not a hint of sarcasm): So good to see you.

Buffy (pauses and puts her fist down): Look  as much as I hate  
it  I need your help again.

William: Of course. Anything you need.

Buffy: Thats it? Just OK? No slayer dont you knock?  
No snide innuendoes about my ex-boyfriend? Nothing?

William: You know how I feel about you, any service I can do for you  
would be a pleasure.

Buffy (putting a hand to his forehead): Are you sick?

William: Its sweet of you to be concerned, but Im fine.

Buffy (drops hand with a disgusted look): Im not concerned, I just  
need you in fighting shape to guard Mom and Dawn. (She brings them in.)  
And no more horror stories!

William: Of course not (still no hint of sarcasm). Buffy, take care of  
yourself.

Buffy leaves with a very puzzled, weirded-out look on her face.

*************************************************************

Buffy goes home and retrieves her slayer gear. As she is packing, she  
picks up one of the stakes Spike had given her. She looks at it for a  
moment, puts it in her bag and leaves. She goes to do her reconnaissance,  
but finds the evening uneventful.

*************************************************************

The next day in Willows dorm room, she and Buffy are sitting on  
the bed amongst piles of notes.

Buffy: Wheres Tara?

Willow: Shes in Ancient Egypt. (after a puzzled look from Buffy)  
Civilization 101?

Buffy: Ah. So, can I copy your notes from yesterday?

Willow: Buffy, you really have to try and stay awake in class.

Buffy: I know Will, Ive been really busy with the slayerage. (She  
looks indecisive for a second.) Will  can we talk seriously for  
a minute?

Willow: Always Buffy. Whats wrong?

Buffy: This Spike things gotten out of hand! I mean, first he ties  
me up and threatens me to get me to tell him theres a chance for  
us, and now hes gone all Stepford Spike. Hes even got my Mom  
calling him William.

Willow is starting to look uncomfortable, her eyes widen more and more  
a Buffy continues.

Buffy: Hes been sending flowers and chocolate and really horrible  
poems, and yesterday he gave me a china cherub! But the worst part is  
he doesnt talk back, he doesnt make jokes, he stands up when  
I come into a room!

Willow (looking furtive): Well, you know, people change.

Buffy: I never, ever thought I would say this, but I miss the old Spike.  
He was evil, but at least he had a spine. And a sense of humor.

Willow: Um, Buffy  I think theres something you should know.  


Buffy: You really have replaced him with a robot?

Willow: Kind of.

Buffy: Huh?

Willow: Well, he kind of asked us to give him back his soul. So we did.  


Buffy: What!?

Willow: Yeah, I mean, you know, no more amoral killer. New path for Spike.  
(looks down) Seemed like a good idea at the time.

Buffy: He asked you to curse him? (Willow nods) And you did? (Nods again)  
And now hes gone crazy?

Willow: I dont think hes crazy...

Buffy: Willow, I dont think you heard me the first time. He-stood-up-when-I-came-into-the-room.  
Spike doesnt do that! Nobody does that anymore! (takes a deep breath)  
Why did he ask you to curse him?

Willow: I think he might really...you know...the L word?

Buffy: I think he thinks he does...

Willow: I think he made a big sacrifice for you.

Buffy: No  he made a big sacrifice for himself. If it were for  
me he would know that I would never want to go through what I did with  
Angel again.

Willow: Buffy, think about it. Its a curse to vampires. Curse equals  
bad.

Buffy (grudgingly): Fine, I see your point. But then whats with  
the non-Spikeishness? Curse on or curse off, Angel didnt revert  
to all Irishy Pre Revolution guy. He was just Angel, except sometimes  
more fangy and twisted.

Willow: I dont know. Ill do some research and see if I did  
something wrong. Its a long shot  I think Angel was the only  
other case, but Ill try.

*************************************************************

Buffy comes home that evening to find a horse-drawn carriage in front  
of her house. She goes inside and finds Spike and Joyce in the living  
room. Spike is dressed in full Victorian regalia. Hes wearing a  
long waistcoat, cravat, striped trousers, gloves, and has a top hat next  
to him on the couch.

William: I assure you my intentions are honorable. I wonder if I might  
be permitted to take your lovely daughter for a ride? ( He stands up,  
top hat in hand as Buffy enters the room.)

Buffy: Spike...

William: William, if you please.

Buffy (exasperated): William. What are you (stops, glances at him) wearing?  


William (as he walks over and offers her his arm): Id be honored  
if you would drive out with me this evening. The moon is bright, but no  
brighter than your eyes.

Buffy(pulling him out of the house): Can I talk to you?

William (to Joyce): Thank you for your hosp...(He is pulled out before  
he can finish.)

Buffy (turns him to face her): OK, whats the deal? Willow told  
me about the curse, fine. No, wait, not fine  what were you thinking?  


William: I hoped I could win you, but if not, I knew it was what you  
wanted.

Buffy: Did I ask you to be cursed?

William: No, but you told me how important having a soul was.

Buffy: So this is all my fault?

William: What is all your fault?

Buffy: This psycho routine!

William: I beg your pardon?

Buffy: The flowers, the chocolates, (winces) the cherub!

William: Thats how a gentleman shows his admiration to a lady.  


Buffy: Im not a lady  Im the slayer! And besides, last  
week you were tying me up and offering to stake your ex-girlfriend. (looks  
slightly wistful.)

William: That was Spike, Im William now.

Buffy: But youre the same (pauses, looks like a light bulb just  
went on over her head) the same person. Cmon Spike! What happened  
to the Big Bad? Have you gone soft? If they took the chip out right now,  
you couldnt even give me a halfway decent dance!

William (face changes from mamby-pamby William to shadow of old cocky  
Spike): Right Slayer! Ive had enough of your lip AAARRRGGHHH!! (He  
falls to the ground clutching his chest.)

Buffy: Spike? Spike!

*************************************************************

Some time later, at the magic shop, Buffy bursts through the door and  
runs up to Willow, ignoring the rest of the scoobies.

Buffy: Oh god, Willow! Have you found anything yet?

Willow: I just got here...

Buffy: Spike just showed up at my house dressed like A Christmas  
Carol with a horse and carriage and then collapsed on my lawn! I  
cant wake him up!

The rest of the scoobies, especially Xander and Giles look incredibly  
confused.

Willow: Oh  Ill get right on it! What did you do with him?  


Buffy: Hes on the couch at Moms. Ill take him back  
to his crypt. Dont worry, Ill stay with him. Will, hurry.  
(She runs out)

*************************************************************

Buffy is in Spikes crypt kneeling beside the bed where he is lying,  
unconscious.

Buffy (watching him sleep): Cmon Spike, or William, or whatever,  
wake up! I never dreamed youd go and do this! Snap out of it! (She  
slaps his face) Open your eyes and tell me gotcha! (Watches  
him for a bit) I hate to say this  I miss the banter, the vamps  
these days are short on witty repartee. I miss the excitement  cant  
say I was crazy about the constant death threats, but life was never dull  
when you were around. This isnt right, this isnt you. Not  
anymore. Soul or no soul, part of you has to know that. Come on Spike  
come back.

After a minute he opens his eyes.

William: Buffy? Where am I?

Buffy: In your crypt, you passed out.

William: Im sorry.

Buffy: Sorry?

William: Sorry I havent done anything right. I love you Buffy,  
you wanted Angel, not Angelus  I thought if you couldnt love  
Spike maybe you could love William.

Buffy: But what happened to Spike? You were right, Angel was Angelus.  
I dont see Spike in you anymore.

William: I dont know.

Buffy: Dont go getting a swelled head, but I kinda miss Spike.  


William: Now she tells me.

There is a long, awkward pause.

Buffy (taking a very deep breath): Look, I dont know if I could  
ever love you, but I cant stand to see you like this. You were right  
 there is something between us. Well, between Buffy and Spike. I  
dont know what it is, but theres something.

William: I am what I am now.

Buffy: No, you are what you were. And I only know one way to make it  
right. (She sits on the side of the bed, leans down and kisses him.)

William: Buffy, what are you doing?

Buffy: Think. How did Angel lose his soul?

William: Oh. Buffy, you dont have to do this. Are you sure?

Buffy: No.

William: Its OK. Ill be fine.

Buffy (looks at him): I take that back. Yes.

She kisses him again and falls into his embrace. His arms come up around  
her back as he kisses her.

End Part II

  
All of You

Part III

Los Angeles: Angel is in an alleyway beating up a demon. He deals the  
last few blows and the demon falls to the ground. Angel turns around and  
sees Drusilla standing there.

Angel: Some people take a lot of killing.

Dru: Ive got a message for you Daddy, from my little bitsies. (She  
looks up at the sky)

Angel: Dru, Im a little busy here...

Dru: Oh, Angelus, its poor William. He wanted so much to be like Daddy...  


Angel: What?

Dru: I can feel him in my ead. Hes put another chain on himself,  
hes the Slayers dog now.

Angel: Slayer? (Goes over and grabs her by the shoulders) What are you  
saying?

Dru ( Shrugs out of his hold): No more bad dog. I saw it. I saw it all  
around him. The slayer and little sunbeams dancing round his ead.  
Dance dance dance... (she starts to twirl.)

Angel looks indecisive for a moment and comes to the conclusion that  
this is more important than killing Dru right now. He runs off to the  
sound of her laughter.

************************************************

Late at night in Spikes crypt, Spike is sleeping and Buffy is propped  
up on one elbow watching and waiting. All of a sudden, Spike sits up,  
gasps and looks around. He then notices Buffy next to him.

Spike (in an amazed and happy tone): Buffy, youre here, youre  
real!

Buffy (disappointed): Oh god  it didnt work!

Spike: Speak for your bloody self, it worked for me  although if  
you want to have another go...?

Buffy (giving him a big hug): Spike!

Spike looks incredulous.

Buffy (As she pulls back): I mean, um...

They both shift around uncomfortably for a moment

Buffy: Spike

Spike: Buffy

Buffy: You first.

Spike: Look, its not like Im being ungrateful or anything,  
but why? Two weeks ago you wouldnt even look at me, and now...(He  
looks hopeful)

Buffy: Im not sure myself. I havent gone all mushy over you  
or anything, but you were cracking up, and you were in pain. I had to  
do something.

Spike (crestfallen and trying to cover for it): Then why do you care?  
Why sacrifice you maidenly virtue for me?

Buffy: Because you did this for me.

Spike: Buffy, it was my decision to make.

Buffy: Which you wouldnt have made if I hadnt given you the  
Soul 101 lecture.

Spike: Its not your fault.

Buffy: No, you have changed and I didnt want to see it. I cant  
go through another Angel crisis, and youve tried to kill me so many  
times, its kind of ingrained that youre evil. I mean, you  
are a vampire.

Spike (changes to vamp face briefly): You know it!

Buffy: I guess what I mean is, I do have a crumb of sorts  
for you. Not love, not now, maybe not ever, but I do like you. A little  
(she smiles) entirely against my better judgement.

Spike (lights a cigarette and leans back): so, what was it that first  
drew you to me, luv?

Buffy: Definitely the striped trousers.

Spike: Bloody hell, youre never gonna let me forget that, are you?  


Buffy: The soul might be partially my fault, but the pants were all you.  


Spike (serious again, as he turns away from her): It really means a lot  
to me that you did this to save me, but...would you...maybe...give me  
one more kiss before you go?

Buffy: What makes you think Im gonna go?

Spike (Whips back around to face her): What? I thought you said...

Buffy: I did, but as sacrifices go, this was not entirely unpleasant.  
Besides, this is the 21st century, you dont have to give me your  
ring and ask me to go steady first. (Spike starts to say something, but  
she stops him) Less think, more kiss. (She kisses him) And one more thing,  
NO MORE POEMS.

They embrace.....

************************************************

Meanwhile, at the Magic Box, the scoobies are all gathered with a pile  
of books, as usual.

Xander: So let me get this straight. You gave Spike back his soul so  
he could hit on Buffy? And you thought this was a good idea because...  


Giles: Yes, Im still having trouble with the details myself.

Willow: Well, it only really makes him safer.

Anya: Why not?

Xander: Because hes Spike.

Anya: Yes, and I was Anyanka.

Xander looks dumbfounded and has no reply.

Tara: I think I found something. Its really weird but Spikes  
symptoms match with this instance of spirit possession. This witch in  
800 BC who had lost her child tried to call the childs spirit back  
into another body. But heres the thing, it was a living body that  
had a soul already , so it didnt take right. That person  
eventually went insane and died, it couldnt cope with being two  
entities in one body.

Xander: But Spikes already dead.

Willow (very worried): Oh guys, oh boy, listen to this: there was a Shrek  
Demon in the 15th Century who apparently fell in love with a Jewish woman  
during the Spanish Inquisition. He made every attempt to save her life,  
and even cut himself off from his own people to do it. They caught her  
in the end, but somehow he had overcome his evil nature so much that he  
gained a soul. He eventually killed himself...ok not the best ending,  
but... Oh boy! Gotta get to Buffy!

Everyone stares after her as she runs out of the store.

************************************************

Willow pushes open to door of Spikes crypt.

Willow: Buffy! We have to get rid of Spikes soul, he already...Oh!  
I see! Youve already got that uncovered, I mean covered  Im  
gonna go now (she starts to turn.)

Spike (grinning like a lunatic): I thought you always knocked Red!

Buffy (turning red): Its OK Willow, um, could you go get us some  
coffee and come back in ten minutes?

Willow: Coffee, right. Ill be back...not so soon.

Buffy and Spike get dressed and Willow comes back to find the two of  
the sitting on the coffin swinging their legs.

Buffy: If you think Im gonna be spending any time here, you have  
to get something upholstered.

Spike: No problem pet, you think the coffin would look nice in gold brocade?  


Buffy, I was thinking more like a love seat, but no stripes  OK?  


Willow (still looking somewhat embarrassed): Heres the coffee.  


Buffy: So what did you wanna tell us Will?

Willow: Well, were not sure, but we think Spikes body was  
having trouble with his old soul because hes growing a new one.  


Buffy/Spike: What?!

Willow: Yeah, theres this demon documentation, I can show you if  
you want...

Buffy: No, thats OK, well take your word for it.

Spike: Oh no  not again! Am I gonna go all sulky and low self-esteem?  
Does this mean I cant have sex either? (Buffy punches him, he blows  
her a kiss, and Willow blushes again.)

Willow: Well, I guess the sex part is your call, not that I want to think  
about that, but the whole point is youre growing a new soul, out  
of what youve become. Its not a curse, it just is.

Spike: Are you sure? Most of what Ive become isnt exactly  
a boy scout from the good vs. evil point of view.

Willow: You must have done something right. (Pauses) OK  I dont  
even want to explain this to everyone else, not that Im saying anything,  
Oz was a werewolf, but Im gonna go now. See you at the Magic Box  
later...? (She looks pleadingly at Buffy)

Buffy: Well be there as soon as the sun goes down Will.

Willow leaves.

Spike: Can I tell Giles? Im dying to see his face.

Buffy: You might be, if hes holding a pencil.

************************************************

Buffy sheepishly enters the magic shop that evening with a less than  
sheepish Spike in tow.

Buffy (with an attempt at normality): Hi guys!

There is complete silence as everyone stares at the two of them. Spike  
takes this opportunity to run up to Giles and give him a big hug.

Spike: Dad!

Giles stands stock still in disbelief.

Xander: No...no, this is not funny anymore. Not laughing. Straight faced  
Xander!

Giles (extracting himself from Spikes embrace): Thank you Spike,  
thats enough male bonding for the moment (he takes off his glasses  
and starts to rub the bridge of his nose). Um, Buffy, do you care to explain  
to the rest of us whats going on?

Buffy (in babble mode): OK, well, its like this: Spike wanted a  
soul, but he already had one, so he returned the other one and now hes  
new improved whiter than white Spike. The end.

Xander: Uh-huh. And we dont hate him anymore?

Buffy: We have a truce, an understanding...

Spike: A date.

Xander (getting up and throwing his hands in the air): Whoa! Cant  
handle this!

Anya: I dont think its a problem.

Giles: Buffy, do you think this is wise?

Buffy: Giles, can you come in here for a minute? (She pulls him into  
the danger room)

Spike: So, fellow scoobies, what evil we fighting today?

Everyone, with the exception of Anya looks horrified.

In the danger room:

Buffy: No Giles, Im not sure its wise, Im not even  
sure what it is. Im not sure of anything right now...

Giles (takes Buffy by the arms): Im worried about you Buffy. I  
remember how torn up you were over Angel. I dont want to see you  
go through that again. Besides, were not sure if Spike is actually  
growing a soul. Its just a theory.

Buffy: I know, but in a weird way I think I might need him. Spike told  
me once that all slayers are a little in love with death, and thats  
how he was able to defeat the two that he killed. I think I can use this  
to make me stronger, and I think Spike is a part of that even though I  
dont quite know how yet. But I do have that dark side. Ive  
been keeping it locked away...I think Spike can teach me how to embrace  
it, and still be Buffy.

Giles: But youre different from the other slayers, you have family  
and friends...

Buffy: And I want to stay different, and alive.

Giles: Are you sure hes not doing this just to get close enough  
to kill you?

Buffy: No, Im not sure, but sooner or later you have to trust.  


************************************************

Hours later in the magic shop. Buffy and Spike have left, and the scoobies  
have been sitting around discussing the days events.

Xander: So, does this mean I have to be nice to him now?

Willow: You know, we all put up with Cordelia.

Xander: Point taken.

The shop bell rings as Angel walks in.

Willow (nervously): Oh! Angel! What brings you to town?

Angel: I need to speak with Giles.

Willow: Ill go get him. (She scurries from the room.)

Xander: Soooo....hows LA?

Angel: Trying.

Xander: OK  who wants ice cream?

Giles and Willow walk out.

Giles: Angel (he takes off his glasses and starts to clean them). What  
are you doing here?

Xander: Im buyin!

Everyone else quickly gathers up their things, muttering unintelligible  
good-byes, and leave Angel and Giles alone.

************************************************

Sometime later at the Summers house, the doorbell rings.

Buffy: Ill get it! (she opens the door and stares) Angel!

Angel: Hi Buffy.

Buffy: Come in?

Angel: Thanks.

Buffy: Is everything OK in LA?

Angel: Not really, but thats not why Im here. We need to  
talk.

Buffy: So, is this a tea in the living room talk or a capital T Talk  
outside.

Angel: Outside.

They go out and sit on the porch.

Angel: I saw Drusilla.

Buffy: Kill her?

Angel: Not yet. She actually had some interesting, if cryptic things  
to say.

Buffy (attempting a light tone): Thats Dru!

Angel: Ok, Im just going to ask, is Spike in love with you? Is  
he your dog? Because this is all very confusing, and Im not sure  
where the sunbeams come in.

  
Buffy: Dog? Sunbeams?

Angel: Please, tell me whats going on.

Buffy (looks away from Angel and starts to talk really fast): Spike has  
this thing for me, and I wasnt having any, so he talked Willow into  
cursing him, but it all went wrong and he turned into a soppy bad poet  
with a top hat and striped pants and then he fell down so....um...

Angel: And...

Buffy: And...we...and I...got rid of it.

Angel: I cant believe you Buffy!

Buffy: What was I supposed to do? Let him die?

Angel: Hes a vampire, hes a killer!

Buffy: He has a chip! Besides, hes changed.

Angel: Vampires dont change!

Buffy: You did!

Angel: I have a soul.

Buffy: So does he. We think, maybe.

Angel: What? I thought you...

Buffy: I did, this is a new one. Giles or Willow can fill you in on the  
book-y part of it, but Spikes growing a soul.

Angel (after a moment of speechlessness): So it was just to save his  
life  right? Theres nothing between the two of you?

Buffy (quiet for a moment as well): Not exactly.

Angel: I cant believe it! I gave you up so you could have a normal  
life, and now you do this!?!?!? And for Spike!?!?

Buffy (she is getting very angry and choked up): Did I ask you to? You  
broke up with me  remember? Besides, I tried the normal thing, it  
didnt work for me! Im-NOT-normal! Im the Slayer!

Angel: I didnt want to leave you, I left so you would have all  
the things you need that I cant give you.

Buffy: I need someone who knows and can accept all of me! Not just the  
normal parts!

Angel: Do you love him?

Buffy: I dont know. But thats not whats important right  
now. (Gentler) Angel, you have to let it go. I still love you, you still  
love me, but you walked out of here to do your own thing. Youve  
still got your job, Ive still got mine, and we still cant  
be together. Nothing has changed. Youre the one who told me that  
I needed to get on with my life, and thats what Im doing.  
Im making my own choices, and you cant keep charging back  
here every time you dont like them.

Angel: But Spike? I cant let you do this.

Buffy: Go.

Angel starts to protest.

Buffy: Angel, just go.

Angel leaves in a broody huff.

************************************************

Spike is inside his crypt re-upholstering a couch he obviously just got  
from the dump, and whistling when the door slams open.

Spike (without turning around): While I appreciate your respect for tradition,  
I dont think you have to slam open the door at this point in our  
relationship, luv.

He is quite surprised when he is picked up by Angel and slammed against  
the wall.

Spike: Oh hello tall, dark and melodramatic.

Angel (growls as he goes to vampy face): Ill kill you first!

Spike: Too late mate.

  
Angel: You know what I mean.

Spike: Dont get your knickers in a twist mister martyr, maybe you  
should get her side first.

Angel drops Spike to the ground, and Spike rubs his neck.

Angel: Shes too good for you.

Spike (lighting a cigarette): She seems to think Im good enough.  


Angel (growling again): Spike...

Spike (serious now): Im in love with her Angel. I cant get  
her out of my head. You should know what that feels like.

Angel: You cant be in love with her.

Spike: And why not?

Angel: You hate her. Its always been your goal to kill her.

Spike: Well, Ive changed. Besides, I couldnt even if I wanted  
to now that the militarys messed about with my brain.

Angel: So when you couldnt you just decided to love her instead?  


Spike: No. I still wanted to kill her for a long time. But Ive  
changed Angel, I really do love her. Besides, werent you the one  
who said to kill this girl youve got to love her?

Angel: I knew it! This is all a plan...(goes to grab Spike) I wont  
let you hurt her!

Spike (backs off, hands raised): I couldnt even without the bleedin  
chip! Shes my Slayer and I intend to keep her around! (softer) Angel,  
Ill take care of her, I swear it.

Angel (in a calmer tone): I hate you.

Spike: I know. Itll be good for you.

There is a moment of silence, and Angel takes a seat on the couch.

Angel: I think I really pissed Buffy off...

************************************************

Later that night at the Summers house, the doorbell rings. Dawn opens  
the door to see Spike, back in his old duster, T-shirt, and jeans on the  
porch.

Dawn: Oh no!

Spike: Arent you happy to see me, snack size?

Dawn: OK, wardrobe checks out, how are we on the sanity scale?

Spike: Nutty as ever!

Dawn: Thank god!

Spike: Ive got to go talk to your sister but, (leans down and whispers  
conspiratorially) I still have to tell you what Dru and I did at the 1903  
Worlds Fair.

Dawn smiles.

Buffy is in her room sitting cross-legged and hugging a pillow on the  
bed. She hears a knock at the door.

Buffy: Go away Dawn!

Spike walks in and shuts the door.

Buffy: Spike! Angel...

Spike: Yeah, I know luv, he came to see me too.

Buffy: And youre still in one piece?

Spike: More or less. Now I know where you learned to make an entrance.  


Buffy smiles wanly.

Spike: Are you gonna be ok?

Buffy: I dont know... I seem to be saying that a lot.

Spike sits down next to her and awkwardly puts a hand on her shoulder.  


Buffy: Are we crazy? Is this right?

Spike: Yes and yes. Im not saying its gonna be easy, but  
well work it out together. Youre stuck with me now Slayer.  


Buffy (tears start to fall): But what if I never love you? What if I  
stop loving you? What if you stop loving me? What if I get old? What if  
I die? What if your chip comes out? What if...

Spike (putting a finger over her lips): Buffy, if you never love me,  
we can still be partners, we work well together. If you start loving me,  
Ill make sure you never stop. As for me to stop loving you, Id  
rather stop breathing, if I did that sort of thing. If you get old, Ill  
throw a bloody party, and if you die...I dont know. Ill take  
up knitting, Ill become the Robin to Angels Batman, or, well,  
I dont plan on letting that happen for at least the next seventy  
years at least, so weve got some time to think about it.

Buffy turns, still crying, and kisses him. She pulls back and gives him  
a smile.

************************************************

A while later, Spike has left and Buffy is in her room fondly picking  
up her Spike-crafted stakes and packing for a late patrol.

Dawn: So, you and your new boyfriend have a nice talk?

Buffy: Dawn!

Dawn: I told you so! (She sticks out her tongue and walks off)

************************************************

The Sunnydale graveyard: Buffy and Spike are fighting back to back. They  
dispatch the vampires with incredible ease, Buffy staking the last vamp  
after Spike has been thrown to the ground. She goes over, holds out her  
hand, and helps him up. She doesnt let go of his hand as they start  
to walk away.

Buffy: Quiet day at the office, huh?

Spike: Youd think for all my hard work Id be due for a promotion.  


Buffy: Didnt you get one?

Spike: Then when do I get my raise?

She turns to Spike and smiles and they walk off together into the night.  



End file.
